


复制

by xiaohouerdai



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - Fandom, Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaohouerdai/pseuds/xiaohouerdai
Summary: 某日产生的一种关于奈亚的不正确推测——祂的化身并非独属于祂的形象，就像无貌的斯芬克斯和黑法老一样，在宇宙的某个角落有着与奈亚那些化身的怪异形态相近甚至相同样貌的生物，我们狭隘的视野让我们产生了“唯一”的认知。
Kudos: 3





	复制

**Author's Note:**

> 观前废话：
> 
> 2021年本人终于想起来交rantep党费了【实际上是把前年的一个脑洞填完了，本来计划是抽出水b就写出来庆祝，结果因为给类型月亮送了太多钱心灰意冷然后摸到现在】不知道自己在写什么，既不克苏鲁神话又不幻梦境南通文学，尬死了。
> 
> 是第一次写这种类型的文——实际上写什么文都都这种小学生学写新题型作文的感觉，太糟糕了。就当我在练手，是一篇垃圾。
> 
> 没糖没刀没黄没猎奇描写，在写出一篇什么用都没有的废物文章上我最在行了，我一直都是吃粮的无产阶级，因为我自己写就各种卡文（
> 
> 脑洞源自于某天想到的对奈亚的一种认知方式，但其实哪种推测都可以是一种误解，不是吗。

伦道夫·卡特已经习惯了应对各式各样未知的环境了。这要是换做一个在理性世界活久了的懦弱人类，大概早就受不了这种近乎折磨的生活了，可他还是奇迹般地坚持了下来。在以往，面对所谓的“神罚”，牧师总是劝说忏悔者服从于上帝的安排，他们常把宿命论挂在嘴边，承认自己的无力。他懒得同这些愚昧较真，也不想拥有被外宇宙黏糊糊的那些愚笨外神分而食之的“命运的安排”。他知道安排自己命运的神不但跟公平完全沾不上边，甚至反映了人世间某种令人厌恶的恶趣味，所以根本没有恭谦为奴的打算。

因此，当他发觉自己被送来到了这个遍地荒芜的世界时，他也并不感到惊讶。这颗星球稀薄的大气层无法折射出蔚蓝的天空，于是铁锈色的土壤暴露在深邃的漆黑下，光年远的星辰送来陨落前属于自己最后的色彩，证明了上空的苍穹就是宇宙的一角。他并不需要担心氧气不足——一个游离在生死之外的人不需要碳基生物必不可少的呼吸，他已经很久没有体会过呼吸困难的感觉，偶尔，在人类的某个时代短暂停留，他会忘记伪装出呼吸的动作，让神经敏感的路人察觉到异样。但倘若混沌的神闲来无趣，自会让他体验窒息的快感，祂会合理地控制力道，让他徘徊在死亡的边缘却无法拥有死亡。如果死亡能够带来生命存在的感觉，那么对一个无法掌握自己生死权的人而言或许确实是一种解脱的方法。

他当然可以随意去往宇宙的任何一个角落，但神也会紧紧跟随，或者“恰好”在同一个时空里碰见。有时候也会像现在这样事先不打招呼突然把他丢到一个陌生的环境，就像前一次还没有结束，却唐突开了一局新的游戏。造物主与他偏爱的造物之间就这样以各种形式尝试着游戏的无数种可能性。他们彼此荒诞的行径就仿佛不曾停止的赌场转盘，从宇宙的这个角落翻滚至另一个角落，永无止境地周转。赌徒一无所有，而庄家也满不在乎，所以这只会是一场不论输赢的游戏，直到其中一方在厌倦了重复的形式后扯断两人微弱的联系，扣下宣判死刑的扳机。然而不公平的是他的手上并没有枪，所以结束的权利还是掌握在神的手上，而他的生命则已被神明所高高悬挂在绞刑台上，供每一个肯往这里瞥一眼的生物欣赏。所有的平等都是精心编制的谎言，他想，神明总能以各种方式实现独裁专断，兴许地球神代的人们也是被这样剥夺了选择权的？

当然，眼下他只希望这片土地的原住民们（如果有）是能够沟通的，这个地方不可能很安全和谐，奈亚拉托提普大概没有好心到把他塞到一个很宜人的新地方，祂多半只是想再次看对方为难的样子。

不过，在他看到这里的一位“原住民”时，他就明白任何人性的行为都是无用的。这是一只头部生着巨大触手的怪物，足足有一个小山丘那么高大，本该是脸的部位替换成了血盆大口。它的饥饿一定是无穷无尽的，因为它没有显现出有智力的行为，单是凭着本能在盲目地四处扒找，企图寻找到能够食用的生物。它并非孤身一物，远处与它相同轮廓的生物在缓慢地行动，用它们尖细的巨大爪子四处扒找。说不定，这个星球之所以这么荒芜，也是它们食欲的功劳。

然而这个外型的怪异生物对于卡特来讲并不陌生，或者说这正是他熟悉的身影。在地球某些秘教所供奉的邪恶图腾，或者某些典籍所记载的怪诞现象中，就有这个生者巨大血舌的怪物的身影。祂的信徒们会召唤祂、供奉祂，因为祂也许会用理性的一面许以他们一些物质的回报，或者用超然的面孔赐予他们禁忌的知识。

凭借这一外形，他便更加确定这是神新的恶作剧。事实上，在无数次称得上是时空旅行的过往，他总能在某一个时代发现自己那位“老朋友”活动的痕迹，虽然用“朋友”形容确有不妥——朋友需要平等的地位，而他们连神与人的鸿沟都无法跨越。他们只是两个彼此间缠绕着纠缠不清的绳络的个体，在宇宙深处无休止的喧嚣伴奏下，重复地撕扯与伤害对方，而每一次的斗争只是让两者间的死结徒增了几个。他熟悉那位神的一切特征，自然也能从那些易被常人忽略的痕迹中辨别出神明的鬼祟。他对祂变幻莫测的形态和行径的熟悉度甚至远在祂的忠实信徒之上，“你的敌人比你的追随者要更加了解你”，这话兴许是这么说的？犹如一个嗅觉敏锐的猎犬，他能够在一个陌生的城市里把藏匿在人群中的千面之神给揪出来。当然，如果不是考虑到对方不是人，他绝对没法在自己每次见到那家伙黝黑的面孔外加讥讽的笑容时，忍住自己想要给对方一拳的冲动。打祂有什么用？一团模仿人类的肉块未必会为击打的疼痛而痛苦，他的泄愤最终跟打在心理咨询室的棉花上没什么区别。

眼下醉心于思考并不是什么好事，因为捕食者似乎找到了它的猎物。它躬下身，巨大的触手紧紧卷住了贸然出现在它面前的人类，使它的猎物动弹不得。而后，血盆大口裂开，将难得的战利品送入腹中。

生物的腹部同它的口腔一样险象迭生，消化器官的内壁满是短小的触须，五颜六色的看起来就像呕吐物附在须状物表面，它们分泌出黏性极强的粘液，此时已经粘住了卡特的衣物和皮肤，致使他动弹不得。眼见怪物的口腔逐渐闭拢，来自外界的光源也被阻断，他只能借着偶尔从口器的缝隙中透出的一点点光勉强辨别周围的状况。

但这还没完，内壁的倒刺随着生物肉壁的闭合而逐渐贴近卡特，尖利的骨刺伴着腥臭的分泌液挑开他的皮肤，插入他的身体，使他动弹不得，黏稠的酸液逐渐浸泡他的下半身，一接触到猎物表皮就能带给其分解有机物的灼烧感。看来一旦被它抓住，就算能够逃脱口腔将自己撕裂，也难以逃脱体内强力消化器官的制裁，食物只有被乖乖榨取养分的命运。毕竟这里不是鲸鱼或者蟒蛇的腹内，想要在它的体内造就破茧而出的奇迹，首先得有金蝉脱壳般的神技。

像是神兴致大发的恶作剧，此时卡特取回了自己的呼吸——这可太糟糕了，这里本就没有充足的氧气，生物体内更是除了来自排泄处温热的气流便再无气体的存在。令人反胃的排泄物气味烘得他大脑晕眩，缺乏氧气的窒息感令他不禁翻了个白眼。他的喉咙紧得发痛，但一旦尝试呼吸便只能吞吸到恶臭的气体，就像整个人被丢进了粪坑一样。

所幸，在消化壁的刺痛感和酸液的瘙痒感彻底支配自己的意识前，他还有反击的机会。

与花样百出的神相处久了，伦道夫·卡特早已在无意识中练就了特有的敏锐和谨慎，他的未雨绸缪外加早先在宇宙的门外幸运获得的知识储备，能够让他在数不尽的恶作剧中逃出一条生路。有时，运气好的话，他甚至还能给予对方不小的反击，令对方精心谋划的阴谋顷刻间付之东流。当然，这些小胜利就留给还在理性世界的人类们去享受吧，他的胜利只有在真正摆脱他、掌握自己生命的主权时才算数。而在此之前，他不会将自己绝望的情绪拱手留作祂的食粮。

卡特挣扎着从自己衣服内侧的口袋里扯出一个小巧的笼状挂件，这是他在漫游之际从肯尼亚的一个部落酋长那里获得的，他们部落长期受到山上一只“沉睡的恶魔”的侵扰，他们就是用这个护身符来驱逐恶魔的。从酋长的描述中，他很快便判断出那个恶魔就是他熟悉的对手——也是缠绕在他生命、盘踞于无数时空的梦魇。他并不觉得这个护身符能够一劳永逸地帮助他拜托奈亚拉托提普的纠缠，但是它也许能够在某些意想不到的场合发挥作用。不过这个护身符显然比起攻击性更多的是以驱逐为主，所以他凭借自己所了解到的禁忌知识，在护身符的基础上稍加改造——无非就是添些合适的法术刻痕，变更一下某些部件的结构、用材，使护身符最后针对祂的一些化身有一定的攻击性。

他从来没有试用过他这个改造了的护身符，且大多数情况下似乎也不需要。但此刻，面对这些同祂的化身“血腥之舌”如出一辙的生物，哪怕不清楚这个附魔物能不能对其起作用，他也决定放手一搏。他知道神正在某处看他的窘迫样，有可能在下一次见面时便就此狠狠地嘲笑一番，而他不会坐以待毙。

生着巨大触手的怪物倒下了，它的腹部被划开了一道巨大的口子，体内诡异的身体构造全都暴露在外。卡特用尽最后的意识，握紧了哪个护身符，将精神全部集中在自己手上。他的运气不错，视野明亮度的上升表明他得以重见天日，也让他夺回了身体控制的所有权。眼下这只怪物虽然奄奄一息，但并没有死去，伤口处还冒着大量蒸汽，肉壁正在快速增长，试图愈合，不过束缚他的倒刺和须触都松软了下来。趁着这个机会，卡特从生物的腹中翻出去——生物的体积简直就跟一座山一样大，他得确保自己滑至地面的时候别把自己摔死。

接下来是离开这里，离开这个诡异的地方，用位面法术或者别的什么东西——但刚刚从捕食者的胃囊中逃脱，身上残留的黏液仍然向神经传送着不适感，此时此刻他真的没有那样的精力。躲到了某块演示后面，确保它及它的同类暂时发现不了它，卡特决定姑且先休息一下，他的身体和精神都需要靠一点休息来调回较好的状态。

他一定是太累了，又或者是奈亚拉托提普趁这时候来干涉他的意识了——与行事多诡的神一起行动，他不免时不时带有这种阴谋论意味的猜测——恍惚间他似乎在思考这些生物和奈亚拉托提普之间的联系。奈亚拉托提普没有真实的样貌，祂所呈现的各种化身都不过是祂的其中一种伪装。那么，这也许就是哪个知名的“血腥之舌”的蓝本了？如果祂平时那个黑人的姿态不过是对人类样貌的复制和瞄改，那么其它那些被人类视作祂独特样貌的化身会不会在宇宙的某一个角落其实也可怕地常见？

他恍然回想起神曾有过几次用半是调笑的口吻跟他勾勒创造神祇子嗣的轮廓。“我可以创造自己的孩子。”黝黑皮肤的人形神祇说道，“你看看，我甚至可以让孩子也融合你的血脉，很有趣，是不是？我的孩子可以是各种各样的，融合了你的血脉的孩子肯定也有独一无二的样貌，也许一只眼睛会随你——”祂甚至用手指在自己的腹部比划了一下，“只要你有这个想法，我就可以付诸实践，不论是让人类孕育的孩子带着我们的血脉还是让我们孕育的孩子带点人类的基因，对我们来讲都不是什么难事，有些生殖欲旺盛的家伙尤擅此道……”

对于这种疯狂的想法他当然是予以拒绝，事实上，在奈亚拉托提普说完之前，他就粗暴地打断了对方，很生硬地换了一个话题。他担心万一神真的打算这么做，那么会怎么处理他——祂可没说清楚究竟要谁来“孕育”这个孩子，虽说神理论上是性别不明的，而他又是实打实的雄性。自然界中存在着雌性将卵产入雄性体内、由雄性生物孵化的生物，倘若祂有这方面的恶趣味，说不定真的会如此效仿。生命的诞生伴随着各式各样的特征，交配，吞食，融合，分裂……人类繁衍的方式之外存在着更多超出人类理性认知的形式，而他还没有拿自己去做试验品的勇气。谁知道神会选取什么方式创造自己的子嗣？落实这个想法的过程可以令人浮想联翩，也可以伴随着血腥、痛苦与折磨，这取决于对方是想效仿魅魔还是寄生虫。

外星生物、人类、奈亚拉托提普……这些概念并不是独立的，它们之间肯定存在着联系，只是混乱不清的因果让答案也变得摸棱两可。

他从一片沙漠中醒来，四周再没有无意识的饥饿怪物和它们栖息的荒芜星球，仿佛那一切不过是又一个幻梦，而现在梦境逝去，他又跌入了新的幻觉。他的灵魂就像蜉蝣漂泊在破碎的梦境间，每一帧都活得分裂且突兀，在关于他们俩的影片不断播放间，生与死的界限正逐渐模糊。

奈亚拉托提普出现在他面前，这回祂选择了他熟悉的法老姿态——经历了刚刚的奇遇，此时他很难不联想这个样貌莫非也只是源于那些真实存在的、倒霉的法老们，祂永远不会有独属于自己的样貌；又或者他理解错了，那些生着舌状部位的外星存在确实是祂的造物、神的子嗣，某些虔诚的信徒不也在狂乱间会呓语道人类是神的孩子，所有人身上都流着污秽的神血吗？人类的命运已经足够摇摆不定了，如果一个人足够聪明，就应该放弃对这些问题刨根问底，反正不论哪一种可能都可以是答案。

“你又一次击败了我，准确地说，是又让我饶了你一次。”神依然用祂惯有的傲慢口吻说道，“从我们碰面开始，你就用你的行动不断挑拨我愤怒和愉悦的神经。让我想想，下次你还能带给我怎样出乎意料的惊喜？”祂如同仙音的声音依然没变——为了维持祂作为高人一等的信使所特有的尊严——但他也亲耳听过祂愤怒的咆哮，所以知道这乐声般的声音不过是祂摆的架子。

“如果你真有这两个东西的话，”他用平静的语气告诉对方方才的恶作剧不痛不痒，自己才不会成为对方精神上的玩物，“那我不介意两个一块拨，直到你高潮为止。”

“那只是一个比喻。”

“我也一样。”面对奈亚拉托提普装腔作势的礼貌微笑，他回报一个游刃有余的微笑，“下次你依然不会得逞的。”

他没有取悦神的义务，但他也没有弑神的能力，而奈亚拉托提普不介意他的生命再在世上多停留一会——在祂的一贯作风里，对冒犯之人予以无尽的绝望远胜于死亡的寂静，所以他们间的博弈仍然在继续，“我们来日方长。”这话既是对自己说的，也是对神的肆意挑衅。他没有消灭伏行之混沌的能力，不过他可以无数次名义上地杀死祂的肉身，将祂意图做的事情尽可能地回馈回去。永无止尽地杀与被杀，他们俩似乎组成了一个闭环，在喧嚣的宇宙翻滚，期待着其中一方的弃权。


End file.
